A Night of Love
by Pajama Bottoms
Summary: Hermione and Draco share an intimate night with each other. This is rated-R. It is a one-shot fic and is basically all sex. I suggest you don't read this if you can't take it.


Disclaimer: I don't own a single character... just the sex

Caution: This is a sex fanfic... It is extremely erotic. Emphasis on extreme and erotic. I suggest if you are disgusted by that then you shouldn't read this! And don't flame me for it because I did warn you!!!!!!!! Hermione and Draco are completely in love. I do not believe in sex without love. So this is not some one-night stands that they have. I tried my best not to have this out of character, but everyone knows that Hermione and Draco is completely AU. This is an actually experience that I had with my husband... so I'm not some 40 year old man who is really perverted (eww...). I am an aspiring writer and I usually write romances... nothing like this but a lot more toned down.

I am a hopeless romantic at heart!

Hermione and Draco are around twenty-five and it takes place at Hermione's house.

"Will you help me?"  
  
Draco swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. The sight of Hermoine made something between his legs stir.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione held out a hand. He took the small hand and she pulled him into her room. Hermione locked the door behind them.  
  
"Will you help me get out of these clothes? I'm cold."  
  
"Sure." He said quietly.  
  
Hermione let the blanket drop to her feet. She slipped out of her sandles and pushed them aside and pulled the pin out of her hair. Her breathing became very shallow. Hermione took his hand and led him over to her bed. Hermione sat him down and stradled him... one knee on each side... her hands on his bare chest.  
  
Draco reached up to her first button. He looked her in the eye.  
  
"You sure you can't do this by yourself?" he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Positive." she said breathlessly.  
  
Draco unbuttoned the first button and continued his way down. He past the middle of her breasts and made his down the the last button. Hermione bent her head down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco gently kissed her back... carressing the back of her neck with his hands.  
  
"Make love to me." she said suddenly.  
  
Draco looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her fingers held tightly to his wet skin. Draco kissed her lips passionately this time and pushed away the thin, pink fabric. As he pushed it away, his hands brushed lightly over her bare breasts and her arms. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Draco held her head in his hands and kissed her as she unbuttoned the top of his pants. Draco took her by the waist and pulled her underneath him and the blanket on top of them.  
  
Hermione pulled off his pants as well as his boxers. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer. "I-I've never done this before." She said in a whisper.  
  
Draco let his hand travel down to her underwear. He began to pull it off. They reached her ankles and she kicked them away.  
  
"Are... are you sure... you want to do this?" Draco had never really asked a woman this question while he was having sex her. He usually went on with it... but Hermione was different. He was making love to her.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Just... be a little... slow... I'm nervous."  
  
Draco nodded as well. He caressed her cheek with his finger. Draco kissed her neck gently. He made his way down her collarbone... he felt her breathe heavily... he kissed his way down to the middle of her breast and to her bellybutton. Hermione gently took a hold of Draco's hand. She placed it on her right breast and moaned as he caressed it with the tips of his fingers... outlining the nipple. He bent down and kissed her breast... letting his lips linger over the top of the nipple. He let his tongue brush lightly over it. Hermione held onto Draco's back tightly as she moaned his named.  
  
Draco moved his right hand down past her bellybutton. He let it rest between her legs and began to massage in a circular motion. Hermione threw her head back as she felt a pounding sensation build up in her legs, her heartbeat quickened. She moaned out his name  
  
"Oh... Draco... more... please..." She arched her back. She began to sweat as his hand moved faster between her legs. He used a backwards and forwards motion and then a circular motion.  
  
Draco reached for Hermione's wand and waved it around the room. He put a silencing charm so that nobody could hear.  
  
"You can yell." He said.  
  
He rubbed between her legs harder. And she yelled out his name.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Draco let his mouth linger over her nipple... gently letting his hot tongue massage it as well.  
  
The rubbing grew even more intense and harder "Wh-what are you trying to do to me??" She said with an intense moan.  
  
Draco removed his hand from between her legs. He positioned himself on top of her.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"More than ever." She said breathlessly  
  
Draco slowly thrust himself into her. She screamed out his named as he put both his hands on her hips. He positioned her so that he could began to thrust.  
  
Draco thrust himself into her and began to use a circular motion inside of her. Draco moved from left to right and up and down. She arched her back, moaned, and ran her fingers through her hair. Draco began to thrust in and out of her... slow at first... but as she moaned he became even faster making the bed shake. Hermione began to scream as she shut her eyes tightly. His tongue lingered over her chest and stomach as she thrust himself into her. Draco sat up, still inside her, stradled her... and began to thrust himself into her faster. He let his hands rest on her breasts and began to massage them with this hands. They became hard, pointy, and round. Draco used his thumbs against the point of her nipple and let them massage them.  
  
As he moved up and down... Hermione's body moved to the rhythm as well. Her breasts moved up and down against the motion making Draco sweat even more. She spread out her legs even farther. He let his hands rest on her thighs as he kept moving in and out.  
  
Hermione pushed him out of her. He sat on the bed with his hands on his thighs... between his thighs... he was completley erect. Hermione stradled him this time and positioned herself on him so that he was inside her once again.  
  
Draco ran a hand through her sweaty, curly hair. She moved her body against him. Her breasts touching his chest every second or so. Hermione thrust her head back and yelled out his name.  
  
Draco pulled her off of him and pulled hisself out of her. He was tired. Breathing hard he put his feet on the hardwood floor and let his head drop in his hands.  
  
Hermione lay her head down on the pillow... her body spread eagle. She breathed heavily.  
  
"So that's what I've been missing all my life."  
  
Hermione sat up and began to massage Draco's shoulders. She got up off the bed, completely naked, and stood in front of him.  
  
"I'm so tired Hermione." he said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Let't take a bath."  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to the bathroom. She pulled on a silk robe and Draco wrapped a towel around his midriff. Hermione started the warm water in the jacuzzi and added many bubbles.  
  
"Ready?" she said.  
  
Draco took off his towl and slipped into the warm water. His body was aching... but it felt very good. Hermione slipped off the robe, her nipples erect. Draco's arousal grew until it was fully erect.  
  
Hermione slipped in beside him.

"I want you to do something for me." She said as she shut her eyes and let her head rest on his arm. She wrapped a leg around his waist and he held her close.  
  
"Anything." He said as he looked at her intently. He really did love her.  
  
Hermione looked up with her brown eyes.  
  
"Never forget this night." she said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Draco swallowed and wiped away the tear. He gave a genuine smile... the one that she had always loved.  
  
"I could never forget this night... or any night with you Hermoine. I love you."

Please Read and Review!! And no flaming... I already warned you that this was a very erotic fanfic. And if you do flame me, I will delete it.


End file.
